


Beyond Doubt

by JamieS1025



Series: Welcome to the Circus [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Blackmail, Bribery, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), M/M, Possessive Behavior, Private Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieS1025/pseuds/JamieS1025
Summary: Vanya, Viktor's previously intended, returns to the Circus.





	Beyond Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jordanash857](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanash857/gifts).



The days following the surprise visit were a chaos of different events, but Vanya had yet to reappear. Viktor moved back into his tiny room and settled in, only to receive a message from his apprentice that his immediate attention was required two towns over. As Viktor was still in the middle of a play contact, he was obligated to handle the situation. So, with a heavy sigh and a few lingering kisses, Viktor boarded a train with a promise to return as soon as possible.

As fate would require, Vanya appeared on the front doorstep with two suited gentlemen the next day, asking for Yuuri Katsuki by name.

JJ escorts her into the building where the practice is occurring at the middle ring, avoiding his business office in favor of having support nearby. Vanya does not seem to mind as she follows, heels clicking loudly on the hard floor. The two men follow closely behind her, and JJ eyes them warily.

He whistles loud to gain the attention of his troop, motioning for someone to cut the music. The ring members are surprised by the sudden action, but one look in JJ’s direction has hard looks passing among their faces.

JJ looks up into the bright lights above, shielding his eyes with a hand. “Yuuri, Ms. Sokolov is requesting to see you.”

Confusion passes across Vanya’s face at the action, glancing upward. She did not expect to see Yuuri drop down from the rafters, rope twisted in one hand stretched above his head. His feet eloquently touch the ground and he lets go of the rope, falling into a seamless bow.

“How might I be of assistance?” he asks, stage confidence radiating off him.

Vanya startles to Yuuri’s satisfaction as he rises, tightening his wrist wraps. He approaches the woman enough to be an acceptable conversation, but still abundant space for comfort.

“Viktor is not here right now.”

Vanya’s lips form a thin line. “Perhaps we can have this conversation in private.”

“Anything you need from me can be said in front of my family,” Yuuri states, eyes drifting to JJ. “But, if you insist, I will allow it.”

JJ observes Yuuri for a long moment, grimace clear on his face, but motions for the troop to clear out. The troop is just as reluctant to follow the command. JJ moves to walk past Yuuri, pausing once they are side-by-side. “I will be right outside. If you need me, call,” he murmurs low.

Yuuri merely nods in return.

Once the ring is empty, a smirk slides across Vanya’s face. “Mr. Katsuki. You seem like a reasonable young man. Surely you know why I am here.”

“I assume it has to do with your ex-fiancé, but I am unsure why you want to see me.”

“Vitya seems quite attached to you, Mr. Katsuki. I am sure you can see why this would be a problem to the family. His father is worried sick what a scandal like this could do to the police force. As Vitya’s rightfully intended, it is my job to make sure he meets certain… expectations.”

Yuuri laughs. “Is this all because he didn’t choose you? He mentioned you can be a sore loser.”

Vanya’s smile spreads. She motions to the men behind her. “Let me introduce my personal bodyguard, Seung-gil Lee, and our families’ private investigator, Emil Nekola.”

Emil gives a friendly wave as he places a folder into Vanya’s waiting hand. She opens it to idly review the documents inside, eyes glancing up to meet Yuuri’s. “You’re an awfully long way from home, Yuuri. Tell me, do you miss your family? I bet you haven’t seen them in years.”

Yuuri smile falters. He attempts to play casual, crossing his arms over his chest. “What does that have anything to do with Viktor?”

“Oh, nothing at all,” she replies smugly, “but perhaps it could be a nice way out, no? We are prepared to offer you a substantial amount of money, enough to pay off all your family’s debt,” she glances back down at the file, “and that seems to be quite a lot of money. I see that you send money home monthly to your mother, how sweet. Imagine if you never had to do that again.”

 Her piercing eyes meet Yuuri’s. “All you must do is agree to never speak to Vitya again.”

“No,” Yuuri answers without hesitation.

“No?” Vanya echoes, surprised.

Yuuri’s compassionate side feels sorry for her. “Money is not everything, Ms. Sokolov. I’m sorry, but I have no interest in returning to Japan.”

A stern look crosses Vanya’s face, huffing. “What would it take for you to leave Viktor? If not money, I am sure it can be arranged.”

“There is nothing you can give me,” Yuuri states matter-of-factly. “Viktor is his own person. I will not choose his fate for him.”

Vanya laughs hotly. “Don’t be naïve, Yuuri. This little fling between you too will not last and when it fails, Viktor will return home to his fortunes and you will be out on the street again. I mean, this isn’t the first time, is it?”

She holds up the folder to display a photo of a young Irish man, one that Yuuri easily recognizes. “If playing around with the stagehand could lead to what it did, what in the world do you think a Nikiforov could do to you?”

Yuuri wavers, the familiar tightening of his chest sucking the air from his lungs. “He wouldn’t…”

“Wouldn’t he? He would have to make a show out of you. Oh, and think about what people would say. Poor Vitya, seduced by a common little circus whore. The whole town would know.”

The faint itch starts in Yuuri’s throat and he forces a sudden, deep breath, eyes sliding shut. He fends off the initial signs of the panic attack with skilled practice.

“I can see why this would be a hard choice for you, Yuuri, but in the end, it’s better to end it now.”

Forcing another soothing breath, Yuuri opens his eyes. He straightens his back, determination set.

“Listen, Ms. Sokolov. I am sure you have a lot to gain if I just disappear off into the sunset, but I am going to have to decline. I love Viktor for who he is. Not for his fame or money, and I think he loves me,” Yuuri trails off, eyes slightly glazed in thought. He snaps back. “If this all falls apart later, so be it, but it will not be at your hands.”

Vanya snaps. “Listen you little slut, I have been engaged to Vitya for _years_. I will not let you rip that right from under me.”

“Vanya.” The man previously introduced as her bodyguard says, face blank of emotion but voice stern.

She immediately regains her composure, smoothing down the front of her dress to hide the shaking of her hands. “Right, well, I suppose there is nothing else I can offer you to change your mind?”

Yuuri shakes his head.

Vanya gives a curt nod and turns to her bodyguard, the man motioning her toward the exit. As she hustles out the door, she calls over her shoulder, “This will not be the end, Mr. Katsuki.”

Yuuri can only smile.


End file.
